Comfort and Ryou
by UnrequitedxLove
Summary: What is Tenten so upset about? .NejiTen. .Oneshot.


A/N: I know I said my next fanfic would be chaptered, but, this suddenly popped into my head. It's short and sweet and to the point, so, I figured I might as well type it up really quick. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer; Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Naruto, so please do not sue.

--xoxo--

Neji may not know much about women as a race, a species, a sex or anything about them in general, but, he knew a lot about Tenten. He knew so much about her, he was well aware of when she was angry, happy, sad, distraught, sleepy, sick, and/or just about anything else.

Now that we mention that, Neji noticed Tenten looked sulky and a little upset. Normally, he wouldn't bother her about it. He wouldn't say a thing and just leave her be until it was time to leave and then let her go spill her troubles out on Sakura or something. Normally, that is exactly what he'd do. Normally... but, today wasn't a day to be 'normal'.

It was the day before the Jounin exams and Neji could REALLY use some practicing on Palm Rotation... Sighing, Neji sucked up his pride as a man and went to go console his team mate. He climbed up the tree to where she was sitting -hugging her knees to her chest and staring at the ground like it was something that could make her cry- and sat next to her. "Er... What's wrong?"

If Tenten wasn't so upset, she would've stared at him like he had just told her he was gay with Rock Lee. Instead, she continued staring at the ground, then sighed. "Nothing."

"Oh... well, then, glad we had this chat." Neji stood to jump from the tree, but, Tenten grabbed his arm.

"Wait..."

"I thought you... er... okay." Neji took his seat again, feeling very uncomfortable.

"I just... I wish you'd allow us to take the extra money we're offered on a trip sometimes, is all."

"...That's what this is about? Wow... that seems a little... greedy..." Neji blinked.

"Oh, forget it. There's no point telling an ice cube like you anyways." Tenten stood and moved to jump off the tree, but now it was her turn to have her arm grabbed.

"Hold on a second. Why do you want to take the extra money anyways?"

Tenten didn't return to her seat and stared down at him, frowning. Her earthy brown eyes weren't as vibrant and happy as they usually were, glazed over with something a lot like hate. "We aren't all rich, Neji. We can't get whatever we want, whenever we want just because we want it."

Neji stared at her stupidly. He never really thought to take that into account. "Well... er... don't you have parents that provide for you...?"

Something flashed through his comrades eyes. Could it have been... pain?

"Have you ever seen my parents, Neji? Don't you wonder why I have no last name?" Tenten wrenched her arm from his grasp. "I'm on my own. I have nothing to my name except what I earn on these missions."

Neji stared at her stupidly again. He'd never realised... never put that much thought...

It was at that moment Tenten jumped, moving to another tree and speeding off. After a moment of delayed reflexes, Neji stood and took off after her. He didn't scream after her, that was kind of pointless in his opinion, since she wasn't going to stop anytime soon by the looks of it.

She started slowing down when she ran out of energy, and Neji quickly caught up with her after that, spinning her to face him. He knew she was proud, and didn't like crying, but that was what she was doing, and she hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. As uncharacteristic as this was, Neji was a little relieved to find that even Tenten felt sad, since she so rarely looked it. Made her seem... more human.

He hugged her gently, patting her back hesitantly after a moment. He really wasn't used to consoling people. After a while her sobbing decreased and her breathing went back to normal and she pulled away, wiping her eyes. Neji had a feeling she didn't want to talk about her family.

"Er... Tenten...?"

"Hmm?"

"If you need money, you can just ask. The Hyuugas have plenty to go around."

Tenten found no point in arguing with this, as a Hyuuga is always stubborn and Neji always got what he wanted out of these situations. Consoling Tenten wasn't all he wanted to do, either.

He stole a kiss and then fled to the sanctuary of his home, and after that day, Tenten never had to go wanting mission bonuses. Or love, for that matter.

--xoxo--

A/N: So cute. 3 Just a random thought that came to mind when I watched the filler where Tenten got all excited over getting paid extra. Heehee. Please review!


End file.
